skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornados
Name: 'Tornados '''Catchpharse: '" Spin like the wind! " Backstory Tornados was just a regular Feline before he turned into a Wind Feline. He turned into one when he got sucked in by a tornado. He went back home but his kind did not notice him as a fellow Feline so told him to leave. He soon left but then soon saw Lightning Rod. Lightning Rod asked the young Wind Feline to show his powers. When he did, the Storm Giant was impressed. He asked him to join the Skylanders as he won't be lonely and that they needed all the help they could get. Tornados knew Lightning Rod was really begging him, so he accepted and soon became a Skylander. '''Database: (As with Psy-Eye, if you would like to help post the picture on page please do so.) Tornados''' is a feline but looks like he's made of wind. He has whiskers and has a regular belt which is blue. He also has blue gloves that he wears and in the palm part shows the air element symbol. He also has a tail which looks like a small tornado. Species: Wind Feline Gender: Male Element: '''Air Role: Skylander Appearances: Skylanders: Defenders Rise Gameplay Attacks and Starting and Ending Stats Stats: * Health: 230 (max. 740) * Speed: 110 (max. 160) * Armour: 45 (max. 80) * Critical Hit: 45 (max. 75) * Elemental Power: 25 (max. 55) Basic Attacks: Tornado Fists: Press Attack 1 to throw a small tornado at where you are pointing at. Has a small radius and sucks enemies in them to damage them rapidly. Call The wind: Press Attack 2 to summon strong winds that damage enemies as well as knock them away. Basic Upgrades: Tornado Whirlpool: After doing Tornado Fists, a small whirlpool appears where it disappeared and will suck enemies in to rapidly damage them. It will stop after a while. Calling Stronger Winds: Call The Wind is now stronger and you can rapidly press it to summon many Winds. Whisker Bullets: Press Attack 3 to shoot out your whiskers around you to damage any enemies who are near you. Piercing Whiskers: Whisker Bullets now go through an enemy even after attacking them. Wind Caller( Focuses on Wind Calling Attacks) Infinite Wind Calling: Call The Wind will continue forever if you keep rapidly pressing Attack 2. Forcing Wind: Hold Attack 2 then release for one ultimate wind! Can even knock enemies out of the screen that K.Os them! Storm Clouds: While rapidly pressing Attack 2, there will be a chance a Storm Cloud will come and zap the enemy! Tornado Blasting(Focuses on Tornado Blasting attacks) Double Tornado Fists: Now you you can shoot 2 Tornado Fists and it even does increased damage! Stronger Tornados: Tornado Fists does more damage. Mega Tornado Fist and Whirlpool: Hold Attack 1 then release for one big Tornado Fist! The Tornado Whirpool is now also stronger and bigger! Soul Gem: Projectile Protecting Whiskers Whisker Bullets now reflect projectile weapons back to the enemies!